Dragon Ball Insanity
by AwesomeNinjaXD
Summary: A plot againat the Omni-King brings together every ally and enemy of the Z-Warriors. Different universes and timelines collide as the ultimate battle for the multiverse begins. All warriors will clash and break their limits as they begin their fight for survival. Goku and friends fight together with help from the furture and past, and unexpected faces will show up to join the fray.
1. A Message from the Future

After Goku came back from Vampa, the Z-Warriors enjoyed a time of relative peace. Meanwhile, on the Supreme Kai's planet, the Supreme Kai and Old Kai are enjoying the quiet rustle of the trees. Suddenly, a rip in the sky appears. Out of the portal comes the Supreme Kai. He wears a Time Ring.

"Please, listen to me," he says to the two kais of the present timeline. "There is a plot against the Omni-King. If Lord Zen-Oh is killed, all of the universes will fall into utter chaos. Tap into the Zengenki." A dark portal opened, sucking the (future) Supreme Kai in.

The present Supreme Kai calls King Kai and explains the rather vague situation. They decide to heed the warning from the future. King Kai calls Goku.

"Goku, can you hear me?"

"Oh hey, King Kai, what's up? I'm in the middle of trainin'."

"Supreme Kai has received a message from his future self. Apprently, a plot to kill the Omini-King will come in the near future. Nothing is known about it, but keep on your guard. We don't know what day it'll start."

"Gotcha," Goku says. "I'm already gettin' exited just thinkin' about it!"

Goku gathers his friends near Mount Paozu and explains the situation.

"Killing the Omni-King?" Vegeta scoffs. "Impossible. He has enough power to wipe out a whole universe."

"Well, that's what King Kai told me. He says he doesn't know when it's gonna happen."

A crash is heard in the distance. A pod is at the center of a crater. A familiar face pops out of the hatch.

"Impossible," Vegeta says. "I killed you."

"Kill me?" The all-too-familiar alien asks. "What nonsense. I'm surprised you're even still alive. But don't think I've forgotten what happened on Planet Namek. I will kill you, and I will receive Lord Frieza's praise!" With that, Cui flies toward Vegeta, waving his open-palm hand toward Vegeta. Vegeta dodges, and kicks Cui.

"I'm surprised," Vegeta says. "You must have gotten stronger to have taken more than one hit from me and not passed out."

"Don't act cocky!" Cui flies back, shooting a volley of ki at Vegeta. Vegeta flies up to Cui. Before Cui can react, Vegeta snap vanishes behind him, hitting him with a double axe handle. Cui flies into the ground. Vegeta scoffs.

"Stop playing around, Cui. We're not here to play around."

"You're... a saiyan!?"

Cui gets up from the dusty ground. "I was just getting warmed up, Turles."

Turles glows with an eerie red and black aura. He is clutching a fruit from the Tree of Might. He takes a bite, his muscles getting bigger.

"How about we have some real fun, eh Vegeta?" Turles flies toward Vegeta, charging a Kill Driver in one hand. He shoots Vegeta with it, sending Vegeta flying toward a hill. Vegeta powers up to Super Saiyan level.

"All right, time to show you the true power of a saiyan." He flies toward Turles, ki in one hand. He punches Turles, opening his hand and firing off a Final Galick Cannon.

Turles gwts up, showing little damage. "It's a good thing we got that little upgrade. That was a strong blast." He snap vanishes to Vegeta, turning 180° and flipping upsode down, kneeing Vegetabto the ground.

Turles gets a call from his scouter.

"What is it? Now? Fine, but I was just starting to have fun. Cui, come one. We've been called to Universe 2."

Turles and Cui leave via a portal, Vegeta and the rest of the warriors confused. Another portal opens up. Goku comes out, dressed in a red and black gi. The Power Pole is strapped to his back.

"Damn, just missed him." He looks at Goku. "So, you're that other me. It's nice to meet you." Xeno Goku walks up to Goku. "I'm you. Well, a version of you. I'm with the Time Patrol, and it's my job to make sure history is not tampered with, nor do alternate timelines converge. Guess I failed, huh?"

"Cool, so I'm like a good guy," Goku says. "Vegeta, what does 'converge' mean?"

Xeno Goku is caught off guard. "Listen to me, all of your foes from all the timelines will wreak havoc in this one. You have to help me."

"Sure," Goku says. "I love a good fight. Plus, it'll keep the univeres safe."

"There is a power that can help us. It is amplified by the purity of one's heart. It is called the Zengenki. As long as you're willing to help fight for your universe, you can tap into it. But the villains have power too. Their evil hearts can tap into a force called the Magenki. The more evil a person is, the greater the power they can wield."

"Kinda sounds complicated, huh Vegeta?" Goku says.

At that moment, a dark energy is sensed. A powerful saiyan arrives at the battlefield. Red light glows from the mask attached to his face.

"So, it's you," Xeno Goku says.

A dark aura envelops the area as strong winds blows. Xeno Goku flares up his aura, turning Super Saiyan as he stares his opponent in the face.

Time Breaker Bardock steps toward Xeno Goku, ready to fight.

* * *

Next time on Dragon Ball Insanity: Xeno Goku prepares to face off against Time Breaker Bardock, and new allies and enemies soon crop up across all twelve universes.


	2. The Masked Saiyan

Last time on Dragon Ball Insanity: The Z-Warriors are surprised by an unexpected arrival of enemies. Xeno Goku prepares to face off against Time Breaker Bardock.

* * *

Xeno Goku, now Super Saiyan, charges toward Time Breaker Bardock. They begin dashing through the sky, creating shockwaves as the Z-Warriors look from the ground.

"I dunno what's goin' on, but it sure looks excitin'," Gokh says. Vegeta scowls.

"Tch, we need answers on what the hell is going on. Come on Kakorot." They fly up to the battle. TB Bardock transforms into a Super Saiyan. He gets the upper hand in the fight as Xeno Goku's blows grow less sharp. Xeno Goku screams as he powers up to his full strength, now a Super Saiyan 4.

"This is where things get interesting!" yells Xeno Goku. "Haaaa!" He powers up to the max. He puts his hands together, red energy accumulating between them.

"Kamehame-"

Xeno Goku teleports behind TB Bardock.

"Ha! Times ten!" TB Bardock is hit with the massive ki blast.

As the smoke settles, TB Bardock is mildly damaged.

"What!? But... I put all my energy into that! Urgh!"

Time Breaker Bardock's mask glows with brighter light and his aura becomes stronger. Lightning gathers around him as his hair gets spikier. Now Super Saiyan 2, a corner of his mask breaks off, revealing on of his blue eyes.

"Dammit, I didn't think he'd be able to go this far," says Xeno Goku.

* * *

"We have a problem, my lord," says man in a dark purple outfit. "Our tool's power seems to be overpowering the mask they put on him."

"I am aware," says a man from the shadows. "I will take care of it."

* * *

"My turn," says Goku, flying up to the two fighters. "Y'know, this guy kinda looks familiar."

Goku gets into his stance. "By the way, what was that transformation?"

"You mean Super Saiyan 4?" asks Xeno Goku. "You've never achieved that form?"

"I've got somethin' just as good." Goku powers up as his eyes turn red. His hair turns red, and he is enveloped by a flame-like aura. "This is Super Saiyan God."

"Super Saiyan... God?"

Goku and TB Bardock begin clashing as they continue to put out more energy. Their strikes get faster and faster.

TB Bardock punches Goku in the face, and a brief image of a familiar face looking down on him flashes in his mind. "What the-?"

He blinks a few times. "Alright, let's see if you can handle this. His hair and eyes turn blue and a calm aura surrounds him, putting out an immense pressure.

"This is Super Saiyan Blue."

As TB Bardock begins to power up more, his mask cracks.

Out of nowhere, a purple man in a black shirt and yellow pants interrupts the fight. He pulls out a sword. The sword glows purple and energy strikes TB Bardock. He reverts to his base form, and falls unconscious to the ground.

"Sorry for interrupting your fight, but the boss thinks he was getting to carried away. I'm Fu, by the way."

He picks up TB Bardock by the arm, disappearing into a portal.

"Oh no you don't," says Xeno Goku. He flies toward the portal. Fu throws a blast at him. Xeno Goku blocks the blast, but under the cover of smoke, the pair exits.

"Damn, not again!"

"What was that all about?" asks Vegeta.

"That was a Time Breaker, sent to disrupt history and the balance between timelines. It's a bit complicated to explain, but we've received word that they are utilizing the Magenki to gain the upper hand. We're not entirely sure of their goal.

"Oh, the Supreme Kai said somethin' about a plan to kill the Omni-King." Goku says.

"Grand Zen-Oh? Impossible! To achieve something like that..."

"I know where we can get some help."

"You do?"

"Yes, here take my hand."

"Instant transmission...?"

"Wait up," growls Vegeta. He puts his hand on Goku's back, while Xeno Goku grabs Goku's hand. The pair teleports. The new area is rocky with an orange-y tinge to the sky and landscape.

"Hey!" Goku yells.

"Where are we?" Xeno Goku asks.

"I don't know the name." Goku answers.

A familiar saiyan emerges from a cave, clad in purple pants and a green pelt around his waist. "Kakorot?"

"Broly, hey. Listen, we have somethin' to tell you."

* * *

"That's about all I know," explained Piccolo to the other Z-Warriors, after overhearing the conversation between Goku and Xeno Goku.

"We should prepare for danger, then," Tien says.

"You said it," says Krillin.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Universe 6, Cabba is confronted by a large figure. Red, and glowing with green energy, Hachiyack stares at the U6 saiyan.

In U2, Brianne de Chateau and her friends see Omega Shenron with a massive, dark, black and red aura.

In U9, the Bergamo prepares for a match against Pui Pui.

In U11, Kahseral, Cocotte, Dyspo, Tupper, and Kunshi prepare to fight the Ginyu Force.


	3. Dimensional Distortion

Last time on _Dragon Ball Insanity_: The two Gokus fought Time Breaker Bardock, but the fight was interrupted by Fu. The Gokus, along with Vegeta, traveled to Vampa to seek aid from Broly. Across the universes, enemies have popped up.

* * *

**Somewhere on Earth- Age 753***

As Kid Goku travels back to back to Korin's tower on the Nimus, having just retrieved his Power Pole from Master Roshi's island, he is suddenly struck down by a powerful energy blast. As he falls off Nimbus and onto the ground, he notices a tall, muscular pink blob in white pants. A belt emblazened with an "M" is worn by the blob, and it's eyes are red. Lo and behold, Kid Goku has just encountered Super (Evil) Buu.

"Oh, hey, who're you?"

"I am Majin Buu! Here to kill you."

Super Buu punches Kid Goku in the face, sending hin flying.

"Ow!" Kid Goku yells as he gets back up. "If you wanna fight, I won't say no."

Kid Goku leaps toward Super Buu and punches him in the gut.

"Urgh! What!? This is impossible. He is a child."

* * *

"You chose _this_ Buu?" asks the man in the shadows.

"Yes, my lord," says the man in the purple, hooded cloak. "He is more likely to listen to us than his more chaotic counterpart."

"And the boy... I had no idea mortals could be _this _pure of heart."

"Worst case scenario, I'll step in."

"Very well, Hex."

* * *

**Universe 6- Age 780**

Cabba stands, facing Hatchiyack.

"Saiyan," Hatchiyack says. "Must die!" He flies toward Cabba, punching him in the gut. As Cabba doubles over, Hatchiyack crosses his arms, charging up light blue-green energy.

Cabba puts his hands foreward, trying to hold back the blast. He fires a large ki blast out of his hands, clashing with Hatchiyack's. Cabba turns Super Saiyan. However, he still struggles to push back Hatchiyack. With no other choice, he transforms into Super Saiyan 2. The blasts, now equal, burst into an explosion.

* * *

**Universe 2- Age 780**

The three main maidens of the Kamikaze Fireballs notice the massive dark energy invading their universe of love. Brianne de Chateau, Su Roas, amd Sanka Ku become Ribrianne, Rozie, and Kakunsa respectively. As Omega Shenron approaches, a large ball of negative karma is being charged.

The threw maidens gather their energy and generate a large, pink, heart-shaped ki blast. The blasts collide, but the Negative Karma Ball overpowers the combined Max Love Cannon.

* * *

**Universe 9**

Bergamo absorbs the energy from Pui Pui's attacks, and pummels Pui Pui. He uses his Wolfgang Penetrator to blast Pui Pui away.

* * *

**Universe 11**

"Just who are you?" asks Kahseral.

"I'm glad you asked," says Ginyu.

"Recoome!"

"Burter!"

"Jeice!"

"Guldo!"

"Captain Ginyu!"

"To-"

"ge-"

"ther..."

"we..."

"are..."

"the Ginyu Force!" they shout in unison.

"We," says Tupper, "are the Pride Troopers, protecters of Universe 11."

Kahseral faces Ginyu while the other battles occur.

Cocotte vs Jeice

Dyspo vs Burter

Tupper vs Recoome

Kunshi vs Guldo

Cocotte shields herself as Jeice uses a Crusher Ball. Dyspo and Burter begin the battle of speed, and Recoome tries to overpower Tupper's Self-Petrification.

Kunshi throws his explosive energy threads on the ground.

"What's that trash?" Guldo says.

"Touch it if you think it's just trash."

Guldo clasps his hands closed, moving the threads up with telekinesis. He holds his breath, stopping time, and kicks Kunshi away.

"That wasn't that strong," says Kunshi. Guldo merely scowls.

* * *

**Universe 7- Age 753**

Kid Goku gains the upper hand, using his Power Pole to wack Super Buu. Super Buu fires a mouth blast, but Kid Goku coumters with a Kamehameha. The combined blasts explode.

The fight is interrupted by Hex.

"I'll take it from here, Majin Buu."

Kid Goku fires a Kamehameha at Hex, but it has no affect.

"Ki will not harm me, child. You are outmatched."

Hex walks up to Kid Goku, grabbing him by the throat. Kid Goku feels his energy being drained. Hex throws Kid Goku and charges up a blue, fiery blast.

"Magic," he explains before attacking Kid Goku with it.

"Aaargh!"

"Intersting," Hex says as he picks up the Power Pole. "It seems as though he also utilizes magic as a weapon."

Kid Goku gets up, and punches Hex in the face, grabbing the Power Pole. He notices the sky cracks and shatters. He is pulled up into the void that is now replacing the sky.

"What the-?"

He disappears.

* * *

**Universe 7- Age ? (Estimated Age 780)**

Kid Goku falls out of the sky, landing next to Piccolo and the other Z-Warriors.

"What are you doing here, Goten?" Picccolo asks.

"Who's Goten?"

"Huh?"

"Oh hey, you look familiar." Kid Goku turns Krillin. "You look like Krillin. You musy be from the Orin Temple, too. Huh? A turtle gi?"

"G-goku?" Krillin asks.

"Is it really you, Son?" Piccolo asks.

At that moment, Goku, Xeno Goku, Vegeta, Broly, Cheelai, and Lemo arrive on the planet.

"What!?" Xeno Goku exclaims. "Impossible! That's Goku from the past! Could it be possible someone transportes him here? Or maybe the Zengenki and Magenki are distorting time? Perhaps all of the energy in the universe, from all of our alloes and enemies are creating a distortion in time? Theoretically, it should be Age 780, but is time even moving foreward anymore?"

"Hey little guy," Goku says.

"Hi," says Kid Goku. Do you know the way to Korin's Tower. I need to begin training with Kami."

"What the hell is going on here?" Vegeta asks.

"I'm not sure," says Xeno Goku. "I'll need to contact the Supreme Kai of Time. I failed. Not only are the dimensional barriers breaking, but so is time. I wonder who else is being pulled theough time."

* * *

**Universe 7- Age ? (Presumed Age 790)**

Meanwhile, Majuub ia training with Pan when Salza appears.

"By order of Lord Cooler, you are to be disposed of."

Cooler and his two other henchman arrive.

"Not so fast!"

All of the fighters are confused as two children join the fray. One with spiky black hair, and a blue jumpsuit with white gloves and boots: Vegeta, Jr.

The other has a blue and pink gi, and a headband: Goku, Jr.

"This is where things get intersting."

* * *

Next time on _Dragon Ball Insanity_: Distortions in time and space introduce enemies and allies into the present timeline.


	4. More Allies and Enemies

Last time on _Dragon Ball Insanity_: Distortions in space-time cause different timelines and eras to collide.

* * *

"Hello?" Chronoa's voices comes through a communicator.

"Supreme Kai of Time, the situation is worse than we thought." Xeno Goku explains that Kid Goku has been transported to the modern age, as well as the dimensional distortion.

"This is bad. I'm detecting an anomaly near the islands to the south."

"On it. I'll be there as soon as I can."

* * *

**Several Minutes Earlier- Islands to the South**

"Just who are you two brats?" Salza asks.

Vegeta, Jr. scoffs. "I'm the one that's gonna kick your ass." He transforms into a Super Saiyan.

"What?" Uub asks. "Those two are Saiyans!"

"According to my judgement," Cooler says. "I'll take this one." He points at Majuub.

Salza says, "I'll take ze girl. Dore, Neiz, take ze children."

Dore rushes over to Vegeta, Jr.. Meanwhile, Goku, Jr. becomes Super Saiyan, and flies over to Neiz.

Salza battles Pan, and Cooler attacks Majuub.

Pan dodges a Salza Blade, generating energy in her hands. She blasts Salza with her Maiden's Rage. She throws a right punch to his face, then a left punch, and then a kick.

"What ze? Impossible! How could zis brat be zis powerful?"

Goku, Jr. attacks Neiz, but Neiz retracts his head. He zaps Goku, Jr., paralyzing him.

Vegeta Jr. continues to fight Dore.

"I think it's time to end this," says Cooler. His muscles grow bigger, and his body changes. Now in his final form, his mask covers his mouth.

"Time to die, worthless trash." He blasts Majuub, greatly injuring him.

"Uub!" Pan yells aloud. A golden outline envelops her, forming an aura. Her hair turns golden blonde, and her eyes become blue.

"What?" Majuub asks. "When did she-?"

She blasts Cooler away.

"Interesting," Cooler says. "Another one of these monkeys has ascended. But anything you Saiyans can do, so can I. That includes a shiny new golden transformation." He is engulfed in golden light, transforming into a goldwn form, like his brother.

"I know my brother has already pioneered this form, but allow me to show you the true terror of it."

He punches Pan in the gut, sending her flying.

"I think it's time to show you my hand." Several figures come down from the sky.

"What?" Majuub asks. "Those are..."

"Indeed. Allow me to show you my army of Metal Coolers. I may have been granted my original form, but I still wield the power of the Big Gete Star.

Pan destroys a few. Majuub holds off some of them. Goku, Jr. and Vegeta, Jr., have defeated their opponents, and fly over to help Pan and Majuub.

"This isn't good," Majuub says. "We're outnumbered, and we don't have enough power."

A barrage of blasts destroy all the Metal Coolers surrounding them. Cooler flees while Xeno Goku and Goku fly down.

"G-Goku?" Majuub asks.

"Kind of," Xeno Goku clarifies, being in his Super Saiyan four form. "This is Goku from a different timeline. He's from an earlier point im history, too. I am also Goku, but my history is complicated, so I can't take the time to explain it."

Xeno Goku turns to Goku.

"Goku, this is Uub, Majin Buu's reincarnation. He is from another timeline. Specifically timeline #25.

"Uh, what now?" Goku asks. "Well, his ki does feel like Majin Buu's."

"Yes, he has also fused with the good Buu, in an effort to defeat Baby."

"Must be one strong baby."

"No, listen to me. Baby is a parasite, created by a race called the Tuffles. He took over the entire planet, and took over Vegeta's body. It was this Goku's power that saved the world. Like me, he has achieved Super Saiyan 4. He has never encountered divine ki."

"Cool, so who are all these guys."

"From the look of it, Goku Jr. and Vegeta, Jr. They are from far in the future. Goku, Jr. is your great-great-grandson. And that's-"

He took a look at Pan.

"Interesting. I'm certain you are from around Age 790. You shouldn't be able to go Super Saiyan yet, Pan."

"Pan," Goku asks. "So Gohan's daughter is a fighter, huh?"

"Could it be possible the Zengenki is allowing her to access a transformation. If thisnisnthe case, we may have an advantage. Though I assume the Magenki is doing the same. Otherwise, Cooler would not have his golden form."

"What do we do now?" Goku asks.

"We'll just have to find the other anomalies in Universe 7."

Xeno Goku gets a message from a communicator.

"Kakorot, we have a situation here."

"It's Vegeta," Xeno Goku says to Goku. "What's up? Another enemy?"

From the other side of the conversation, Vegeta and Broly stand next to each other. Vegeta holds the communicator.

"Yes, and from the look of it, we might be in trouble."

Floating in the sky, in Super Saiyan form, is Broly(Z).

"Hahaha," Broly Z laughs. "More wastes of Saiyan blood."

* * *

"Come check this out, Hex."

"What is it, my Lord?"

It is a recording of Pan going Super Saiyan. A meter to the right goes up and then slightly down.

"It seems that their so-called Super Saiyan is at odds with the Zengenki. The only explanation is that maliciousness is brought on by their transformation. It's not much, but it is a disadvantage for them."

* * *

Next time on _Dragon Ball Insanity_: Broly vs Broly! The ultimate battle begins! Meanwhile, Old Kai gives his thoughts on who is behind this dimensional disaster.


	5. Multiverse

Last time on _Dragon Ball Insanity_: Cooler and his squadron fought against Majuub and three Super Saiyans. Xeno Goku discovered that the Zengenki and Magenki have brought upon new transformations. Meanwhile, Vegeta and Broly have encountered Broly Z.

* * *

"I've been thinking," Old Kai says. He is surrounded by the Supreme Kai, the Supreme Kai of Time (Chronoa), and Kibito. "Normally, people cab only access a little bit of the Zengenki at any one time, usually in times of grear peril."

* * *

**Flashback**

"Impossible," Jiren says to Goku. "You shouldn't have any more stamina.

* * *

"That's right," Chronoa says. "Only a few people can manipulate the two World Energies."

"Who?" Supreme Kai asks.

"Well, theres the Lord Zenos," Old Kai says. "We can safely rule them out, however. I doubt they'd know how to do it, even if they can. But, there's also their bodyguards, and, of course, the Grand Minister."

"Grand Minister?" Kibito asks. "Surely, he would not be behind a plot like this."

"I wouldn't be so sure. Then again, someone could be manipulating one of them. It'd be easy take control of the Lord Zenos' bodyguards. In any case, we will have to leave it to the mortals, as well as the Time Patrol, to end this.

* * *

"Another... me?" Broly asks.

"Must be from a different dimension," Vegeta says.

Broly enters his Wrath form, while Broly Z is a Super Saiyan.

"Hahahaha," Broly Z laughs. "This is where you die!" He uses an Eraser Cannon. Broly dodges.

"This will end it," Broly Z says. The atmosphere changes as Broly Z transforms into the Legendary Super Saiyan. He charges an energy blast in his hand. "To think, you have teamed up with Kakorot."

He blasts an Omega Blaster, which quickly grows in size. Xeno Goku and Goku arrive, along with Majuub, Pan, and the Jr.s.

"Careful," Xeno Goku advises. "He is one of the most black-hearted Saiyans. That means he gains a substantial boost in strength from the Magenki."

Xeno Goku fires a Kamehameha at the Omega Blaster, and Goku and Vegeta join in.

Broly transforms into a Super Saiyan, sending a blast from his mouth, while Goku and Vegeta power-up into Super Saiyan God. Xeno Goku becomes a Super Saiyan 3.

Suddenly, Xeno Goku is kicked in the gut. He is sent flying from the beam struggle, only to look up and see Time Breaker Bardock.

"You, again?"

Xeno Goku transforms into Super Saiyan 4, while the beam struggle continues.

* * *

**Universe 6**

Cabba, Super Saiayn 2, is heavily damaged. Hatchiyack is about to attack. Suddenly, Cabba disappears.

"Looks like I got here just in time," Hit says, having used Time-Skip.

"Thanks, Hit."

"Looks like you've done enough damage to that guy. We need to get out of here."

"Going somewhere?"

Both look up and see a green bug-like creature, with a sinister voice.

"My name is Cell, and I was hoping to find a decent challenge here. After all, that man said I was to fight here."

"What?" Cabba asks.

"Allow me to demonstrate my perfection." Lightning generated around Cell's body as a yellow aura surrounds him.

* * *

**Universe 7- Penguin Village**

"You look strong!" Arale says.

"This is the kid I'm supposed to take care of?" In front of Arale, is Bojack. Next to him are Janemba and Super Android 13.

"Good thing you guys are here," Arale says to her companions. Next to her, floating in the air, are Neko Majin Z and Tori-Bot.

"Alright, let's end this right here," Bojack says.

"Janemba!"

Android 13 concurs by nodding.

"I sure am having fun," Arale says. "I'll take the blue guy."

"Hahahaha, you really think you can take _me_?"

"Hiiiyaaah!" Arale flips into the air, kicking Bojack in the chest with both legs. Bojack goes flying into the distance.

Janemba tries to slice Arale with his sword, but Neko Majin Z blocks it with his Power Pole.

Z backs up, powering up.

"Super Neko Majin!" He gathers energy in his hands. "Nekohameha!"

The blast sends Janemba into a hill.

Android 13 charges Tori-Bot. Tori-Bot pulls out a pencil, using the eraser to erase Android 13.

"I don't think I want to stay for this," he comments, leaving the other two.

* * *

Goku and Vegeta, now Super Saiayn Blue, continue to push back Broly Z's Omega Blaster.

"Aaaaaaaahhhh," Broly screams. His hair turns green, and even more power wells up inside him.

"Let's do this together," Goku says, activating Kaioken.

"Haaa!" All three scream as they overpower Broly Z's attack.

"Kakorot!" Broly Z screams. Their combine blast hits Broly Z, obliterating him. Their energy is low.

"It' over," Goku says.

"We should help the other Kakorot," Vegeta recommends. "We can still fight."

"Not so fast."

'That voice,' Vegeta thinks.

Coming down from the sky are two familiar faces. Vegeta (Scouter) and Nappa descend to the ground.

"We can't let you do that."

* * *

Next time on _Dragon Ball Insanity_: Nappa and Vegeta Sc face off against Vegeta, while Goku and Broly rush to Xeno Goku's aid. Meanwhile, Cabba and Hit face off against Cell and Cell Jr.s.


End file.
